Classes
Class Overviews Below are the character classes in Starchaser with a short description for each one. The parenthesis denotes the D&D 5e Equivalent. Influencer ('''Bard)' Influencers use their powerful personalities and a bit of magic to influence the world around them. Musicians, artists, politicians, culture-gurus, and social-media moguls all fall into this class. They understand the power of words and connection with their fellow creatures and use those skills to inspire themselves and others to greatness. Primary Stat: CHA Secondary Stat: DEX ' Skirmisher (Barbarian) Skirmishers have a knack for close physical combat at the expense of good ranged skills. They are supremely tough and through the use of combat drugs they can enhance their physical and mystical abilities to rule the battlefield and throw caution to the wind. A skirmisher is at home when in battle, and often get restless when they dont have a foe to contend with Primary Stats: STR Secondary stat: CON ' ' Herald (Cleric) Heralds are those who have chosen to live their lives in the service of one of the various deities of the universe, whether they are combat medics, chaplains, religious emissaries, or leaders of their faith-community. They are representatives of their deity, and are often kind, yet single minded. They fill a variety of roles, and many of them are battle-worn. Primary Stas: WIS Secondary stat: CON ' 'Bioengineer' (Druid) Bioengineers are those who feel the closest ties with the natural world. They use their knowledge of the physical/spiritual world to shape and protect reality according to their needs. Often times they are conservationists, preferring to help the natural world survive the onslaught of industry. There are some however, who have a more destructive nature and lean towards wild and rampant genetic evolutions. Using a combination of divine influence and natural skill, this class can fill a variety of roles, whether that be a healer, a protector, or a radical freedom fighter. Primary Stas: WIS Secondary stat: INT ' Soldier (fighter) Soldiers, though similar to skirmishers, differ in their versatility. Proficient in both melee and ranged weapons, as well as some light magic skills, make soldiers useful in most combat situations. They have the option to focus on a particular form of battle, from melee to sniping, to light support magic. A fighter is a teamwork class, focusing on tactics and combat Primary Stas: STR or DEX Secondary stat: CON ' 'Ascetic' (monk) Ascetics are warriors of the mind, melding magic and physical prowess together in formidable ways. Ascetics are versatile and can fill various roles. They are knowledgeable, agile, and make a semi-decent healer. Ascetics follow philosophical school of thought that help them focus their energy in useful and dangerous ways, whether that is by way of channeling the elemental planes, prying into the minds of others, or focusing their whole beings into a precise and powerful weapon. Primary stats: DEX Secondary stat: INT or WIS ' Guardian (paladin) Guardians are nigh fanatical devotees of a cause that they find appealing. Oftentimes this is in service to a deity or lawful organization, but every so often they find themselves representing, and relishing, working for a more chaotic entity. Guardians are those who will protect others, and stave off the forces of their enemies with unshakable will and strength. Primary Stats: CHA Secondary stat: STR or CON ' 'Explorer' (ranger) Explorers are at home when they are away from home. They relish in the glory of discovery and in some cases, conquest. Some are trophy hunters, some are ecologists, and others are simply in it to see all there is to see. They are a resourceful bunch, able to run a whole ship on their own and plot routes with better logistical precision than most others. Primary stats: DEX Secondary stat: INT ' Scoundrel (rogue) Scoundrels are as charismatic as they are deadly. Using agility, cunning, and precision, they strike fear into their foes. Adept at some forms of magic and skillful to boot, scoundrels make great scouts, faces, and strikers. Primary stat: DEX Secondary stat: CHA ' ' [[Tech-magi|'Tech-magi']]' (Warlock)' The tech-Magi merges high tech and arcane magic abilities in with formidable prowess as their name implies. Tech-magi gain their powers by making a pact with another powerful entity, be it a major deity, a powerful fiend or celestial, or even one of the great old ones. Primary stats: CHA Secondary Stat: INT ' ' [[Thaumaturge|'Thaumaturge']] (Sorcerer) A thaumaturge is a natural master of the arcane, their abilities entirely innate. One doesn’t choose this life, they simply are. There are some lineages of these arcane users that do exist, but even with the careful breeding program that these lineages have, there are always exceptions, some are just simply not destined to be arcane users, and sometimes when this happens, it is believed that another soul must have been given this power. Lineages can define most of these magic users, though some prefer to define themselves despite what destiny has given them. Primary stats: CHA Secondary stat: WIS ' ' Nanomancer (wizard) Where the Sorcerer has innate magic prowess, the nanomancers have an almost other worldly understanding of technology and physics. Some claim they are touched by the demigod Hexa, while others simply claim they were born with superior intellect. Whatever the reason, nanomancers are masters of nanotech, controlling their tiny machines to create a plethora of offensive and support spells. This technology takes a large amount of dedication and control, as their mind must be able to subconsciously divide it's resources to give both instructions to their nanos, and keep their wits about them. Prime stats: INT Secondary stat: DEX